


Poem 1

by spacegaylien



Series: Poems [1]
Category: McDonaldland, Rick Astley (Musician)
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, M/M, Sexy hot, poem, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegaylien/pseuds/spacegaylien
Summary: Now join my Discord server.
Relationships: Ronald McDonald/Rick Astley
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215722
Kudos: 1





	Poem 1

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Ronald's dick's inside Rick's

As they eagerly screw

**Author's Note:**

> [Now join my Discord server.](https://discord.gg/dh6w3jbceZ)


End file.
